


New Things

by inkvvell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: Rey is still discovering new things about the Force.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	New Things

Rey is still discovering new things about the Force. 

She's a Jedi Knight now, she thinks, though there hasn't been any authority to decide that since decades before she was born. She's constructed her own lightsaber though, and she's defeated the Sith, and she studied under two of the most noble Force users in the galaxy. So she thinks she can confidently claim that rare and powerful title. 

But besides a few artifacts and texts she's discovered, she still feels like there's so much she doesn't know. So many abilities she hasn't uncovered yet. Still, her teachers taught her patience. So she will wait for her true potential to unveil itself. 

It doesn't hurt to practice, however. Rey likes trying to channel the Force on a miniscule scale. She'll attempt to unlock her door without a key, or write without touching her lightpen to her holopad, or bring herself her blue milk from across the room without spilling a drop. She's gently moving her fingers up and down when she notices Finn, who's planning out a mission, squirm uncomfortably on her couch.

Rey raises an eyebrow but ignores it. He nearly broke out in hives at the last formal meeting they attended. He's still getting used to this setting, and she can't blame him. It's a new world, for the both of them. So she goes back to lightly weaving her fingers and oh, it was not him adjusting to the environment, he's very clearly hard. 

She understands that sometimes those in possession of such a...thing, will randomly show arousal, even if there’s no good reason. Still, Rey can’t shake the feeling that the timing is too perfect. What is she going to do? She can’t very well ask him if he feels like a phantom hand is pleasuring him. So she quickly moves her fingers for a moment, just to make sure her hypothesis is correct.

An involuntary moan escapes his lips and he quickly looks over, his eyes on her hands. Rey thinks for a moment about how pretty they are and her cheeks heat up. 

“Are you...are you doing that?” he asks in a hushed tone, moving his leg in a desperate move to conceal the way he’s twitching.

"I think so. Accidentally." Rey replies, biting her bottom lip sheepishly. 

"...You were looking at me." Finn points out, and Rey suddenly feels like she has no good explanation.

"I had to make sure it was me and not...a biological issue." she quickly tells him. 

"I don't know if it's an issue…" he mutters, though he seems more embarrassed than anything else. "Without it, none of us would be here." Finn points out, wishing to the Force that it would soften, but to no avail.

"That's a very good point." Rey admits awkwardly. If Poe knew about this, they'd never hear the end of it.

"If you need to practice more, I'd...understand." Finn tells her, so nobly offering his services as a test subject. 

"That's...good to know…" she says under her breath, starting to move her fingers again. Finn groans and raises his hips, and Rey can't help but look at his hardness with hunger. 

"Oh...that's really good…" he grunts. Rey likes that he's unashamed of showing his pleasure. From her experiences, men are remarkably uptight about this sort of thing. Women too, though everyone on the Outer Rim is a little tightly wound. 

"Yes? Better than your own hand?" she asks, partially out of lust and partially out of curiosity, and he nods. Rey wonders if she could do this to herself as she experimentally puts her fingers in a grip, holding nothing but the air. She slowly begins to move her hand up and down, and from the noises Finn is making, it's working. 

As the twitching turns to throbbing, she makes her movements faster, less careful. Rey almost prefers this to the real thing. There's a strange intimacy to pleasuring someone through the Force that she's not sure how to explain. Not like she plans on sharing this - though the idea of Rose turning as bright red as polanis does amuse her.

"You should take off your pants...you can't very well walk out with a big stain." Rey points out, causing a desperate Finn to give a grateful nod. He does so, and her mind races as he exposes himself to her. She considers what it'd be like to taste him, to have him inside her, and she doesn't even mean to squeeze his shaft through the Force but it happens anyways. 

"I'm going to...ugh, Rey…" he warns her, digging his nails into her couch as he bucks his hips. There's something disarming about Finn, so she's not expecting him to be as big as he really is. He's so hard too, and Rey can't help but think that she's enjoying this as much as he is. 

She gives one last pump and he chokes out a gasp of pleasure, raising himself up as he finishes. He shoots into the air and it lands on the clear glass of her table. Rey wonders if the Force can disappear such things, or if disposable wipes are a universal need. Finn lays back on the couch, trying to catch his breath. She ponders if he's inexperienced or if the Force is just that good. Maybe she's just that good. 

"Can I...umm...should I…?" he asks courteously, motioning towards her legs, or perhaps what's in-between. Rey smiles, flattered, and shakes her head. She's not ready for that, not between them. Not yet. 

"Okay…" Finn responds, hurriedly putting his pants back on and wondering what the etiquette is when you've just come on your friend's table. 

Rey, for her part, is just excited to discover more of those new things. 


End file.
